Disapproval
by spobytongue
Summary: Four teenage girls find love in high school, but it's hard to be in a relationship where everyone around them won't approve of their relationships. Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, an Paily
1. Chapter 1

**A story about 4 teenage girls who find love while they're in high school... and with people that are not expected. How will they manage when many of the people around them don't approve of their relationships? Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, and Paily**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Caleb POV**

I am so sick of living this way. I still want to meet my dad, but I never will. I have no place to stay. I live on the streets of Rosewood in Pennsylvania, sleeping anywhere I can, getting part time jobs, and showering at public places. I just need to go somewhere where I feel secure. I put the few belongings that I have managed to collect down at the bus station, where I am sleeping tonight. I usually settle my stuff down at the bus station once the lights go off and no one is here anymore. I lay down on the bench at the station, throwing my blanket over my body.

"You can't just leave me like that!" a girl yells. "How could you? If you walk away from me... Dad! Dad! Mom and I want you to come home. Can you just get on that bus and come back? I didn't think you were serious. I don't care if the station is closed. Come back tomorrow then! Just come home! Don't you dare hang up on me, Dad! Dad! I can't bel—"

I look all around. There's a blonde girl that is certainly frustrated with her dad. She shoves her phone into her purse. That stupid girl thinks she has problems. At least she has parents who want her, a stable home, money, and the necessities of life. From what I can see in the dark, she's wearing designer clothing. How can she act like she has so many troubles? I know that girl. She's Hanna Marin, a really popular girl that goes to my school. I'm so annoyed that she thinks she has so many problems! What about people with real problems like me? Jesus Christ!

"I hate you, Dad!" she screams, kicking a trash can angrily. "I can't believe you! I hate you!" She turns and sees me. "Who the hell are you?" She's so freaked out that she's not alone. "Are you spying on me?" She takes a step back, startled. She thinks that I'm watching her? She's the one who intruded on my sleep!

"This is where I sleep, Princess," I say bitterly, rolling my eyes. "Not everyone has an expensive home like you. I'm not here for you, so no need to be so conceited. You're the one who intruded my night time sleep." I shut my eyes and shut her out. But she doesn't seem to be comprehending what I'm saying.

"You live at a bus station?" she asks, surprised. "What about your life? Friends? School? All that good stuff. You're running away from your parents or something? It would be smart to go back home instead of being a run away. Your parents love you."

"I go to school. We go to the same school, too, but you probably don't know who I am because I'm practically invisible. Caleb Rivers, if you care enough. And go back to my parents? Problem is, I don't know where the hell they are," I say, and she grins at me. What? Does she think she can play detective and help me?

"Sorry I don't know who you are, but I can help you find your house since you're lost!" she exclaims brightly. "I've been living here for a long time, I know this town inside and out. Come on, get your stuff. I'll take you home, Caleb." I scoff. She really thinks she can find my parents? I guess I wasn't clear enough when I said that I don't know where the hell they are.

"Sweet heart, there's another problem with that," I say. "I'm not a run away. My parents gave me up when I was younger. I'm not a run away, I'm an orphan without a foster home. They left me with some strange people, I grew up with them until I was thirteen, and then they didn't want me anymore, so they just dropped me off, and I've been living solo ever since that day. And there's my life story summarized for you, doll."

She looks at me intensely and asks, "They just gave you up like that? And you've been living all by yourself for three, nearly four, years? That's... that's terrible!"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, here's something you can probably learn from my story," I say. "Life isn't a bowl of sugar plums, magic rainbows, and ponies for everyone. Some people are just luckier than others."

**Ezra POV**

I sigh heavily as the bell rings and the fleets of students jet out of my classroom. The day is finally done! I grab my red pen from my bag, and get out all the papers I have to grade. Once I'm done with grading these essays, I can finally go home. I start to look at a paper by Noel Kahn, which is at the top of the stack when my classroom door creaks open. It's a student from my first period class—Aria Montgomery. She's quite a poetic girl who seems to really enjoy English.

"Hello Miss Montgomery," I greet, putting my red pen down on my desk gently. "What can I help you with? Is everything all right?" I look up and see the worry on her face. She certainly looks like she's struggling to tell me what she needs to say. "Miss Montgomery."

"Right, sorry," she says. "Mr. Fitz, I have been thinking a lot... Um, there's this short story writing contest, and I actually would really like to enter it."

"Wow! Wonderful!" I exclaim. "That's great, I'm very happy that you're aspiring to write a short story for this contest. Is there something in particular you need? A signature from an English teacher? You name it, and I can help you."

"Actually," Aria begins, pressing her lips together. "I need help... writing the story."

**Paige POV**

Now that school had ended, swim practice has just began. I go into the locker room and get my bathing suit from my bag. I start to pull my shirt over my head when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Who is it? I look back, and it's one of the star swimmers on the team—Emily Fields, with the record times. She's a big competition for me, since scouts only look for a few people per school, and they're obviously going to want her. She has some of the best times!

"Hey there, Paige," she says politely (Emily Fields has always been a very poised and polite, as well as shy, girl). "I was wondering if you... if you... um... could unzip my dress for me." I tense up. Usually girls don't ask me for that kind of stuff. I don't know why, but I feel sort of weird doing this. I nod my head, and she smiles. "Thank you!"

I go to her back side, and my hands meet the zipper of her dress. I slowly and cautiously unzip it, revealing her very muscular back side. She steps out of the dress right in front of me, revealing her athletic and toned body. She's left in only her lingerie, which she's soon going to undress out of as well... Wait, why do I care? It's not like I'm going to see her do that. Wait, that's not even the point! I don't even care what she does. We're all friends on this swim team. It's nothing weird. Seeing her in her bra and panties is just like seeing her in a bikini, which shouldn't be weird at all, since we are both swimmers.

"Thank you so much, Paige," Emily says, and walks away from a very tense me.

All through swim practice, I can't help but stare at her gorgeously tan and athletic body. Why have I never noticed how good she looks when she swims? God, I love the way her body moves in the water! I love how tight her swim suit is against her body. She even looks hot with her swim cap covering all of her luscious hair—

"McCullers!" Coach Fulton yells. "Jesus Christ, do you want me to sit you out at the next meet? You're up, McCullers. What has you so distracted? Get in there and give me a good time!" I nod my head, shaking off any thoughts of Emily as I try to do a good dive into the water.

"Good work, Fields," I hear Coach Fulton say as I return to the surface. "Hey McCullers, no slacking off like you just did at the meet. Got it, woman?"

I nod my head weakly. Why does Emily have to be such a distraction? It's not like she's a cute boy or anything. I don't understand why I love her body so much. It's infatuating!

**Ezra POV**

"Thank you for all your help, Mr. Fitz," Aria says, collecting all her draft papers for her short story. "This really inspired me. A teacher and a student romance story... It's going to be great." I nod my head and smile. "Can I come again tomorrow for more help?" I nod my head again. How can I say no to her and her big hazel eyes, flawless skin, flowy hair, bubbly personality, an— Get it together, Ezra! She's your freaking student.

"Of course," I say with a weak smile. "I'm happy to help. Aria, you're welcome here any time you need help with anything."

"That's good to know," she says, and shoves her short story folder into her book bag.

She's about to get up from my desk. I can't help myself. I'm such a pervert! I lean over and kiss her gently. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! I pull back quickly. I cannot believe I just let myself kiss my innocent student. What if she tells Principal Hackett? I could lose my job for kissing her.

"S-sorry!" I cry.

"Oh, uh, it's okay," she mumbles, getting up quicker now. She's blushing as she walks to the door. "Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Fitz."

**Toby POV**

After finishing my history report at the library, I leave and start walking towards my motorcycle. As I'm walking back, I accidentally bump into some girl. Holy crap, this is not good! I bump into Spencer Hastings! She's extremely popular, and she will probably ruin my life and tell everyone what a klutz I am. I'm already an outcast at school.

"I'm sorry!" I cry, picking up her books.

To my surprise, she just laughs.

"It's okay," she says, smiling at me. "Toby, right?"

I nod my head, baffled she knows my name.

"I'm Spencer," she says. "Whoa there, nice motorcycle. So, you're a bad boy, huh?" I tense up. Does she like bad boys or something?

"Well... I don't really think I'm bad, but..." I mumble.

"I'm kidding," she says. "Maybe some day, you'll take me for a spin in that baby." She pats my chest as she walks off.

Okay, she is not mean at all. What was I thinking? She's far from a jerk! Jenna always tells me how awful and mean she is. I don't know much about Spencer Hastings, but I can tell she's nicer than Jenna says she is. Maybe I don't know the stuck up side of her, but she has a good side. And maybe I want to get to know all of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Spencer POV**

There's twenty minutes until school starts, and my friends aren't here yet, so I start looking around for people I know. I smile when I see Toby Cavanaugh, who I bumped into outside of the library yesterday. I walk up to him. He was really shy yesterday, but it was kind of cute. I'm just so frustrated and tense. There's so much crap going on at home, and I kind of need someone to just take my mind off of all that.

_"What the hell are you doing, Veronica?" my dad yelled. "You're just too busy trying to give me hell about what's going on with Jessica. Get over it. What happened with Jason happened a long time ago, and I don't need you to be the messenger and go say these things to Jessica. Why can't you move on from it? Jason is living with Jessica and Kenneth. He isn't a part of my life."_

_"Peter, what matters is that Jason is your son!" my mom yells. "Of course I'm mad that you didn't tell me that you already had a son. How can you live on a secret like that? Eventually I'll forgive you, but I will never fully get over that you've been lying to me this whole time!"_

_"You're being overdramatic, Veronica," he said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe if you were less dramatic about it, you would watch our daughter more carefully! Look at her, she's falling apart. The less you watch her, the more different she becomes from Melissa. Your actions are leading to one of our daughters becoming a failure."_

_When I hear that, I storm upstairs, shut my door, and let myself cry._

Now I don't want to go home. Hanna, Aria, and Emily already informed me that they are busy after school today. I need to find a place to stay while I take my mind off of this. I look up at Toby.

"Hey there, Sir," I say, smiling at him. "Do you have plans after school?"

I can see him getting nervous, but he shakes his head.

"Good," I say. "I need to get out of my house for the afternoon, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me. Anything. Anywhere. I just need a distraction. Something to keep me busy..."

"Oh, well... um there's a Rosewood Carnival tonight," he says, biting his lip. "Do you want to maybe go together?"

"Of course!" I exclaim.

**Paige POV**

I pick up my swimming bag, and I'm about to leave my house for school. My dad Nick is waiting downstairs in the kitchen, eating his healthy cereal. I try to avoid him, since he always yells and disapproves of everything I do. He's so strict about swimming, too. He wants me to practice all the time. Sometimes I just want to live my life! I take swimming seriously, but I can't always be practicing.

"Hey baby," my dad says, putting his spoon down. "You've got practice after school today, right?" I nod my head. "Good. I want you to get that record time at the next meet." My dad turns on the TV. On the screen, there is a gay couple who is kissing. My dad flinched and flips the channel as soon as he sees that.

"Why'd you change the channel?" I ask, getting a little nervous.

He laughs and says, "It's a gay couple kissing! Filthy, disgusting. It's just not something I want you to see. It shouldn't matter to you, though, Paigey. Don't worry about it, you're not even gay. You're dating that super athletic Sean guy. I can't tolerate homosexuals, it's just so unnatural."

I flinch.

"Y-yeah, you're right. I'm going to go now. Bye, Daddy."

**Emily POV**

When I arrive at school, I immediately meet up with my swim team friends. I would normally go to my close group of friends (Hanna, Aria, and Spencer), but they're all talking to other people, and I don't want to intrude. A girl on my swim team named Kim is talking about how she was all over some guy at a party. She's probably the slurries girl on the team. She used to ask Coach Fulton if she could wear her bikini to the swim meets!

The only member of our team who is absent is Paige. I turn and see her talking to her boyfriend Sean Ackard. He's popular, cute, and super athletic. He's football buddies with Noel Kahn. I slide away from the swim team group when I hear Sean's voice raising. Are they arguing? I go up to them before it can get too serious. I listen, just to make sure I'm not over analyzing the situation.

"God Paige, why can't you just make time for me?" Sean angrily says.

"I want to have a date with you Sean, but I can't!" Paige cries. "I'm not trying to neglect you! My dad wants me to practice all the time, I just don't have time for a date this week! Maybe we can compromise... can't we just make plans for next week? I'm free then."

"How do I know you won't just cancel on me again?" Sean snaps. "I'm so pissed at you! God damn i—"

I slide in and grab Paige's arm.

"Hey," I say. "The swim team is having a meeting right now, so you should come with me."

"Yeah," she quietly says. "I'll talk to you later, Sean."

I can see Sean glaring as we walk off.

"Where's the team, Emily?" Paige asks.

I bite my lip, "There's no meeting, okay? I made the whole thing up when I heard the way Sean was yelling at you. You helped me out yesterday, so here's your return. It's just a little bit of ass saving for a fellow team mate."

She smiles at me and says, "Emily... thank you for that. You know... the ass saving for a fellow team mate."

I chuckle and say, "Any time."

**Aria POV**

It's after school. During English class, things were terrible. After our kiss yesterday, things between Mr. Fitz and I have been really weird. He won't call on me or look at me during class. It's not like I kissed him. Well, I kissed him back, but he initiated it! I sigh and make my way to his classroom. He may be my teacher, but we need to talk about what happened between us.

"Ezra," I say unsteadily, shutting the door behind me. "We need to talk."

He swallows hard and asks, "What is there to talk about, Miss Montgomery?"

"The kiss!" I cry, approaching his desk. "I get you're probably worried about it, but... I don't know why, but when we were working together on my short story yesterday, I felt something real. I like you, Ezra. I really do. I don't know about you, but I want this to work out."

"Aria," he says softly. "I want this to work. But it can't work."

I feel a bit startled, "Why not?"

"Why? _Why_? Because, Aria! Have you forgotten that I'm your teacher?" he says, looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ezra..." I quietly say.

"I'm sorry for saying that so angrily, but you know this can't work out," he says sadly. "I could lose everything. My job, my reputation... and I'm not just thinking about myself, Aria. I'm thinking about you, too. I don't want this relationship to hurt you. No one would approve of us. I don't want to be the one to ruin your life. You should be able to flirt with teenage guys, guys your own age, go to school dances with them... you could never do that with me. You deserve to have a normal high school experience. You don't need a teacher in your way."

It hurts me to admit, but I know he's right. I know this relationship would be bad for the both of us.

"You're right," I whisper. "I'm sorry for being crazy."

"I'm crazy, too. Crazy about you," he confesses sadly. "You were all I could think about last night. I'm not doing this to be mean. I'm doing this because I care about you."

I try not to smile too much. It's a bittersweet moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Ezra—" I choke when I say his name. "I mean... Mr. Fitz. Have a nice afternoon." I walk out of his classroom, feeling a slight bit hurt.

I know he means well, and I know what he's saying is true, and is going to help us avoid any trouble. I do like him, though. There's a reason he was always my favorite teacher, and I've always enjoyed coming to English class. I can't help but feel disappointed that he gave up on us so soon.

But not everything in life is like a fairy tale with a happy ending. In real life, there are sad endings, and this would not have had a happy ending. We both have too different of backgrounds. He's an English teacher, and I'm his student. That's not meant to work. It can only work in stories, like my short story for the contest. When life hands situations like this, all I can do is grin it and bare it.

**Spencer POV**

After school, I head to the library for a little while, until it's the time of the carnival, which Toby is taking me to. We meet up at the entrance, and he smiles at me. Holy crap, his smile is so cute! He doesn't seem as shy as he was yesterday, which is good. Maybe I will get to know him well tonight.

"Hey!"

I smile and turn around, then say, "Hey."

"Let's go," he says, and we start to walk towards the entrance.

We go to the ticket booth, and he slides the bill to the man. I can't let him pay! I'm the one who drowns in money. He can't pay.

"Toby, wait, I can pay for the tickets," I tell him.

"Spencer, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let the girl pay?" he asks chuckling. "Relax. I know you have a lot of money. Everyone in Rosewood does. But that doesn't mean you have to pity everyone who doesn't live in a cash filled environment."

Well, he is certainly an alpha male. As much as I love being a feminist, I have always liked guys who take charge. In my group, I usually do most of the leading and decision making. It feels good to have someone else lead the way for me.

"Check that out!" he exclaims. "It's the new roller coaster. You want to go for a spin in that?"

"No, but you can go," I tell him. "I'm not really a big roller coaster fan."

"Hey, I came here to spend time with you, not to run off," he says. "Do you like Ferris wheels?"

"Not really," I say. "I'm not afraid of them, they just bore me to death."

"So you like a half way point between boring and not boring?" he asks, chuckling. "I can let you lead the way if you want."

"I would prefer if you led the way," I say, biting my lip.

"Well, I just can't be sure of what you want anymore," he says, chuckling quietly. "If you want me to lead, we're going on that roller coaster, Spencer."

"Toby, no!" I cry. "I want you to take the lead, but not the—"

"My lead is going on the roller coaster," he says with a smirk, and takes my hand. "Come on Spencer, it'll be fun. I promise that I won't let you slip out of the seat and plummet down for hundreds of feet, crashing to your death!"

I give him a playful glare.

"Cute," I say.

**Hanna POV**

My dad just texted me a few hours ago and told me that he would get on a bus and come back home. I'm so glad that he decided to come back home. I want him to fix things with my mom. I know they've been fighting a lot lately, but they love each other. I know they do! He's coming back, so it'll all work out now. I wait as patiently as I can at the bus station.

Homeless Caleb is there again. I chuckle quietly as I approach the bus station's bench, where he once again has a blanket over his body, eyes shut, and sleeping. Well, I don't know if he's really sleeping. I stand in front of the bench, and I flick his forehead, letting a giggle come out of my mouth.

"Hello, stranger," I say, grinning.

"Hanna Marin?" he scoffs. "Thanks for waking me up again. What do you want?"

"My dad's coming home, so I'm back. I see you're back, too," I say with a smile.

He rolls his eyes and says, "I'm always going to be 'back'. This is my bedroom, this is where I sleep. I thought we went over this last time. You have fun with your Daddy while I don't have a clue where mine is."

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. "If there was something I could do to help you, I would. But there's nothing I can really do... except pester you!"

I swear I see Caleb grinning at me, but then I get a text. My phone buzzes loudly. It must be my dad! I grin as I open the text. It is! He's here, isn't he?

_Sorry Hannakinz, I can't make it back home. Things happened. Love you, doll. -Daddy_

"Hey blondie, is everything okay?" Caleb asks, sitting up. "You were all gleeful a minute ago, and now you look like your dog died. What happened?"

"My dad isn't coming home," I say quietly. "He lied to me!"

"Well, we both don't have dads now," he says. "At least you've got mommy."

"But, but, but this doesn't make sense!" I yell. "He promised that he would come home and make up with my mom! They haven't even gotten divorced yet! He promised that he would come home and fix everything that was left broken when he stormed out! He promised me, Caleb!"

"Everybody breaks promises," he says. "Come here."

He pulls me, and I sit down next to him.

"How do you do it?" I ask.

"Do what?"

"Live out here," I say, frowning. "My problems aren't as bad as yours, but I just cry my heart out about it. How do you bottle it all up and stay strong when the worst things keep happening to you? I don't get it."

"Well, I do cry, it's only human," he says, shrugging. "I do my best to survive."

"Wow, you're the first guy to ever admit that," I say, chuckling.

"Admit what?"

"Admit that they cry," I say, still smiling. "Most jerk faces think that it's too girly to cry. The fact that they won't admit that they cry makes them all wusses!"

"Am I a wuss?" he asks.

"Obviously not!" I scoff. "You admitted something no guy ever admits. You're no wuss. Could use a shower for that hair, but you're no wuss."

"Well sorry, the plumbing at the bus station doesn't seem to be on!" he says, rolling his eyes. "Hanna, tell me where I'm supposed to take a shower at this ratty old bus station? I grab showers whenever I can at Lucas Gottesman's house, but I can't be showering there all the time."

"Well, then come to my house!" I exclaim. "Maybe we could get you cleaned up, and then maybe you and I could have dinner together."

"A date?" he chokes, causing me to blush.

"Uh..." I mumble. "Dinner doesn't have to be romantic, right?"

"Right, we can go as half strangers, half friends, whatever you think we are," Caleb says, chuckling. "I'll see you tomorrow, Marin. I suppose you'll be coming back like you have been doing recently, right?"

"You know it, Caleb," I say with a grin. "Good night."

"Good night."


End file.
